How i died and how i lived
by BlakeBelladonna
Summary: Lucy and Caspian have been sent to the world the Pevensie's but when they get there they discover they have been given two first class tickets to ride on the Titanic, Lucian involved later on it will include deaths and a bit of older moments if you know what i mean


**This is my first****_ posted _****Lucian and i hope you like it**

This is the story of how I died, but it is also the story of how I lived

Lucy's Pov

I cried knowing I had to go back leave my home in Narnia even if it was only for a while; Caspian was coming along to discover more about what happens in our time

I looked in my bag to see two first class tickets for the cruise ship Titanic, I looked at him and smiled, he was in a black suit and I was in a penile cream skirt that reached below my knees and I wore a white blouse with a cream blazer over it and it had blue patterns on it, I had a cream coloured hat and a blue tie and my hair was in a bun I looked over and said "well we better get on" he smiled holding his arm out and being a proper gentleman and I smiled taking his arm and walking on and after we were given the keys to our room we left for room '42'

We entered the Room; it was a grand room with separate bedrooms each with its own bathroom and it had a lounge with a fire place and a large wardrobe in each and I smiled fingering the design and I looked back at him, he looked quite confused so I sat down with him and explained for quite a bit

* * *

After a while he smiled sort of getting it and he looked at the time and I said "we better change for Dinner" he smiled and left for his room as I left for mine, I grabbed out a light purple dress that had long silk sleeves and went almost to the floor and I pulled on some dark purple heels and put a matching sash around my waist and looked over myself and decided to put my hair in a bun with strands curled in front of my ears, I smiled gazing upon my appearance and I walked out of the room to see Caspian in a suit I smiled and he offered an arm and said "to dinner your highness" I smirked but slightly blushed and took his arm as we walked down to the grand feast and as we walked in the doors were opened and we were sent to a table but then a group offered us to come sit with them so we did, I sat next to a girl with fiery red hair and Caspian sat between a man with short black hair and me

"Hello what is your name miss" asked the woman beside me, I smiled and said "I am Lucy-ann Pevensie" she smiled and said "I'm Rose DeWitt Bukater, what about you sir" he looked up and said "I am Caspian Aslan Leweis" I smiled was so glad he didn't tell his real name and he honored Azlan even though he is in our world (**Narnia**) and not in my old home they smiled and we sprung in to conversation but soon in to it I felt my heart stop when the question about our relationship was asked and I replied "no, we are just old acquaintances, friends you might say" they frowned slightly and Ruth, Rose's mother said "not meaning to be rude but you are perfect for each other" I blushed and Caspian noticed and I took off my napkin on my lap

"May I please be excused" they smiled and Ruth said "of course my dear" I smiled and walked up to the deck and sighed letting the cool wind brush against my face as I let out a sigh of relief 'what is wrong with me, this is Caspian the man who my sister loves' I sighed and thought about it 'that's just it, they are in love and I can't interfere with that but then there was that night on the Dawn Treader, I had forgotten that night'

* * *

Flashback

I cried when I saw Aslan was gone but then I heard someone enter my room and said "Lucy are you ok, what has happened" I looked away ashamed of what I did and I hugged myself a tears fell freely, he walked over to me and picked me up carrying me to a couch and he sat put me down next to him and said "you can tell me" I liked down and said "I am too ashamed of what I did I even made Aslan angry" I put a hand on my shoulder and said "tell me, or I will have to get your brother in here and I am not too keen on waking him" I smiled and then I said "you remember when I was in the mansion on the island" he nodded and I continued "there were many spells in the book there and I was looking at one that made me beautiful so I took it but when I tried the spell in my dream it turned me in to Susan and I did not exist leading for us never to have discovered Narnia and when I saw Aslan he was angry with me it was terrifying and that is when I woke up" he smiled and said "Lucy why would you, you don't need a spell, you are beautiful" I looked down and said "but I want to be loved and have someone like Susan had you" he chuckled and said "Susan was beautiful, but hers was nothing compared to yours, she may have been crowned under the radiant southern sun and is gentle but you are Queen Lucy, Valiant you were crowned under the Glistening Eastern sea the beautiful ocean that we are on, now that is true beauty" I blushed and then he said "I have known about you my whole life by the stories my Professor told me and he always said that even though Queen Susan shone with beauty the Valiant queen not only shone on the outside but on the inside she was just as beautiful" I blushed and he smiled placing his hand on my face and kissing me

* * *

Current time

I blushed 'I… we had a bit too much wine that night' I thought, I heard footsteps and I saw Rose run out to the back of the ship I tried to ask her what was wrong but she pushed me out of the way and I stumbled back and almost fell off the edge if it wasn't for someone catching me I looked up to see brown chocolate eyes gazing in to my blue eyes and I blushed when I was lifted back up and he said "you looked a little red in there" I looked up and said "well of course I was it was hot" he smirked and said "then why are you red now" I straightened myself out and said "well you try wearing a dress, it is not pleasant" he chuckled and wrapped and arm around my waist and said "but you look so beautiful, even without you dressed up like this I blushed at how close we were and he smiled and leant down and I pushed myself up, we were a breath apart when we heard a scream and separated instantly as men ran up and we were asked to go back down to the dining hall

**O.O**

**omg almost kissed**

**well i hope you like it**

**Please review**

**i am hoping to have more chapters and the feedback would help**

**P.S. the last name Leweis is the last name of the man who wrote Narnia**

**so please Review 3**


End file.
